


Plum

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: BONUS: Murdoc comes to the conclusion that he likes compliments. What a shocker.





	Plum

It’s terribly boring. Predictable. Embarrassing.

It was back in his school days. They had gotten a substitute – perky, thick, busty with long dark hair that she always blew out of her face. She reminded Murdoc of a pinup girl from his brother’s stolen dirty magazines. He relayed this information to the other boys in his class, which earned him some brief popularity.

Despite all the teasing behind her back and the rude interruptions during class, she favoured Murdoc over the others. In retrospect, she was most likely just laughing back at Murdoc – not that Murdoc would have cared at the time. His interest in her only sparked when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

She was overenthusiastically praising him for his reading. Her soft, warm palm made a sharp contrast to his father’s strong, cold one. She smiled down at him, and her face was beautiful to Murdoc in this light. He glared at his mates giggling behind him. He blushed as he sat back down, incredibly embarrassed at the noticeable tent he was sporting. At break, he threatened to punch anyone who looked him the wrong way.

Once he got home and locked himself in his room with the Rolling Stones on high volume, he masturbated to the memory of her voice; how proud she was of him. He felt like he was at the top of the world; like he was loved. He didn’t understand why this little smidge of attention had gripped him so hard – even after his brother stormed in and punched him in the stomach, berating him for playing the music so loud and leaving him to cry on the floor.

You would think that this would have encouraged Murdoc to improve his behaviour at school, but he didn’t want to be caught getting a hard-on in the hallway with his mates for being told his shoes looked nice or something. Especially if it was from one of his mates. But that itch grew at the back of his neck, and he was always scratching at it, always in a bad mood. Always looking for a way to satisfy it.

In high school, Murdoc developed a pastime giving strange boys handjobs after school _just_ to hear them talk about how good he was at it. It’s funny looking back on how easily he would revel in their comments, pressed his hard dick to theirs and climax just like that. Once the rumours started to spread, though, he stopped. It wasn’t fun once he had gained a reputation; they didn’t treat it like a privilege any more, didn’t call him their lovely fuckboy, and so he left them.

Murdoc remembered back on a rather disappointing after-party. He had met this little, nervous, adorable man. His hands shook as he spoke. “I love your work,” he said, finally hooking Murdoc’s attention. That was it, really, he knew just what to say. Spun Murdoc round his finger. Murdoc rewarded him with drinks when he said the right thing. Eventually, it wasn’t enough and Murdoc caved. “Do you wanna come to my place-?”

The little man blinked in surprise and adjusted his glasses. “Um, no, sorry,” and as if it couldn’t get any worse, he added, “Mr Niccals.” That was what they called Murdoc’s _father_ , dammit. Murdoc abandoned him without hesitation.

It’s not exactly thrilling. A very logical kink to have, his court ordered therapists would say. It doesn’t entice anyone in bed. In fact, it makes them rather lazy. They think they can say any remotely pleasant thing, lay back and wait for him to do the rest. And then he throws them out. So, surprisingly, he’s not as demanding for it as you’d expect. He never can quite shake it off, though.

 

Ages went by, and Murdoc was certain he’d gotten over it. He agreed to do the shtick for Rise Of The Ogre, if only because it was so hilarious to him at the time. He made those suggestive sounds, begged the narrator for more and faked an orgasm, just like the script had asked for. The mood was ruined when he turned to see Russel and 2D’s horrified faces. Particularly Russel. Murdoc glared up at him. “What?” Murdoc demanded, daring him. Russel’s expression cooled after some hesitation, and he glanced down at Murdoc. “Nothing,” he shrugged. “It was just…” he turned away, “convincing.” Murdoc was flustered at the way Russel smirked.

Murdoc isn’t willing to admit it to his face, but Russel is one of the few genuinely good people he knows. How well he’s done for himself after everything that’s happened to him, the values he upholds, how kind he is to others, and his overall irritable perfect self. Murdoc realizes that it especially hurt when Russel snaps at him; tells him how bad he is. And Murdoc tries his best to snap back and hold his ground. Murdoc can take his brother, and his father, and every other twat in his life. But he respects Russel. He admires him.

So, when Russel pressed his open, warm palm to Mudoc’s thigh, his breath began to quicken. Russel leaned in, said “I’m proud of you, man.” and it made Murdoc’s face red and hot like he was some bloody teenager. He looked at Russel instinctively, and Russel only looked back in confusion, which turned to realization, then wide-eyed awe as his hand lingered. Murdoc gulped. “Whatever, Russ.” his voice dry. He broke their stare, staring at his Cuban heels. Several moments passed before Russel finally removed his hand.

That leads Murdoc here; hands tied, body stripped bare, back arching in pleasure as he’s filled with three thick fingers. Russel tells him how well-behaved he’s being, then licks the bud of his nipple for moaning in reply. Russel barely touches the rest of Murdoc, his fingers gently brushing against his sides. Russel handles Murdoc like a precious gem, affirms it by calling him so. He calls Murdoc his lovely boy, his pretty boy, his honey, his sweetheart, his plum and every other pet name that Murdoc would laugh at if he wasn’t falling for them like a flattered fool.

He spreads his legs further, tries to thrust up to match Russel, but immediately collapses with a cry. His dick aches for attention, leaking precum all over his stomach. Russel presses kisses from Murdoc’s collar down to his navel and tells him he’s such a good, patient boy. “You look beautiful like this.” Russel breathes on Murdoc’s wet stomach. Murdoc trembles and keens, and he wonders if he could get off to Russel’s voice alone.

Russel brings him over the edge; causing him to mewl from the overstimulation. Murdoc whines as Russel settles himself between his legs and smiles down at him as his hands slides down his thighs. “Perfect,” Russel whispers, and Murdoc groans in pain, pleasure and sweet satisfaction.

When he comes down, Murdoc tugs at the rope, alerting Russel to get off him. Russel’s strong hands are so gentle when he unties Murdoc’s hands, massages the slightly injured skin at his wrists and presses them to his lips. “I’ll get some lotion,” Russel says, but Murdoc rests himself against Russel before he leaves. Russel, concerned, stops in his tracks. “You okay?” he combs his hand through Murdoc’s hair.

Murdoc looks up at Russel, desperately wanting to tell him how grateful he is. His heart is open and swelling in wanting to tell Russel how splendid this is; that a gorgeous creature like Russel fondles and cares for him and treats him like he’s _everything_ in this moment. It’s an all new, alien feeling. But Murdoc is so tired, and he can’t bring himself to speak. His legs are weak and his arms feel heavy as they wrap themselves around Russel. But Russel seems to get the message, his hand continuing to massage Murdoc’s scalp.

It’s not embarrassing if it’s with Russel.

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
